


Rescue

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who is rescuing who when Will returns to the Pearl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Will was just banking the forge for the night when he heard a light tapping at his back door. He quickly moved to lock the front door. Since he and Elizabeth had broken it off the only people to come to the back door this late were the messengers Jack sent from the Black Pearl. He and Elizabeth had parted on good terms and she still stopped by sometimes, but never so late as to be inappropriate so Will knew this wasn't her.

It only took a few minutes to make sure the shop was secure. When he opened the back door though, the messenger was already gone, leaving a plain envelope behind. When he broke the seal and opened it, he immediately knew it was not Jack's handwriting. Jack had a flowing script full of loops and swirls. This looked like a child had written it, full of blotted out parts and atrocious spelling in the first line.

Will started swearing as he worked his way through the barely legible letter. It was from Gibbs, informing him that they had been on their way to Port Royale so Jack could ask if Will wanted to give pirating a try. Just a day out they had been intercepted and Jack had ended up trading himself to save the crew and the Pearl. Gibbs was carrying out Jack's last order and had sent a skiff to pick him up if he wanted to join the crew, but it would just be there for three more hours so Will had to decide quickly.

Will looked around the dingy blacksmith's shop that had been his home since childhood. It was run down and only able to maintain any sort of profit his so-called “Master” didn’t drink away because of his swords. He still wasn’t given due respect for his craft in this port and the townspeople distrusted him because of his association with pirates.

It only took a half-hour to pack up everything that he wanted to take with him. Will was surprised he didn't have any second thoughts as he left a note saying he'd decided to try his fortune in other ports. He was pretty sure Elizabeth would know where he was going even if she didn't know the details. He was also fairly confident that she'd keep her suspicions to herself.

He went down to the port and saw several skiffs on the dock, but knew immediately, even from far off, which one it was. It was the skiff with the oddest crewmen watching over it. Where else would you find a mute man with a parrot and a midget?

"Hurry up, get onboard," the parrot squawked as Will got close to the skiff. Mr. Cotton was already tossing off the mooring lines and preparing to shove off as Will tossed both his bags into the middle of the skiff. Will took one last look at his former home and followed his possessions into the skiff.

“He says that to all the whores, too,” the midget said to Will just before they boarded the Black Pearl and parrot was screeching the phrase repeatedly.

"I imagine that goes over well," Will said with a laugh. "I remember Mr. Cotton there, but I'm afraid I don't remember you."

“Marty, sir,” Marty replied. “But don’t see why’d you’d care.”

"Well, we're riding out to the Pearl together, and it'd be nice to use your name when I talk to you. I'm Will, if ya didn't know." Will helped the two of them finish shoving off and head out to sea. "We got far to go?"

“Far enough,” Marty answered gruffly. “You best talk to the parrot over me.”

"I'm sure he'll interrupt whenever he feels like it as always," Will said. "So can ya tell me about what happened? Weren't a whole lot of details in the letter."

“Capt’n sacrificed himself ta save the crew,” Marty said, this time with more respect than when he’d spoken to Will. “Made a bargain wit’ those damn Navy dogs ta save our skins.”

"Sounds like Jack. He's always got a plan and always takes care of what's his," Will said with a sad grin. "So we know where he is? When are we breaking him out of whatever hellhole they've got him in?"

“A few well placed coins found us out that the Capt’n is in Port Victoria awaitin’ transportation back ta England,” Marty answered.

"Good, gives us a chance to either rescue him there or on the high seas," Will said, already planning ways to rescue him. "I didn't say where I was going when I left and I've made swords for the port guard there. I might be able to get into town and do something."

“Better do somethin’,” Marty complained as they pulled along side the Black Pearl. “Capt’ns lady isn’t very happy without ‘im.”

Will grunted in agreement as he attached both his bags to the rope that had been lowered over the side then helped secure the skiff to be pulled up. That taken care of, he started climbing the rope ladder, knowing the other two would want to follow him up.

“Ya got my note, Mr. Turner,” Gibbs said as Will stumbled on to the deck. He still didn’t have his sea legs quite yet and the Black Pearl seemed to be dipping moodily in the sea. “Some of me best work.”

"So I gathered," Will said diplomatically. "I hope coming to get me didn't delay whatever plan you have for rescuing Jack too much."

“Figure we could use some of your luck in this madcap venture,” Gibbs said. “The Turners have always been the Pearl’s good luck charms.”

"Just tell me the plan and what you need me to do. Where to sleep would be good too. It had been a long day before I got your letter," Will said with a small grin.

“Capt’ns quarters for you young Mr. Turner,” Gibbs told him. He picked up Will’s bags and started to carry them as he spoke, “C’mon now. I’ll fill ya in.”

Will nodded at the crewmembers he recognized and said hello to a few of them as he followed Gibbs to Jack's cabin. "What's going on, Mr. Gibbs?" Will asked as soon as they were inside. "I would have thought the crew would have been more focused."

“They need a good Capt’n ta keep them in shape,” Gibbs whispered to Will. His own breath reached of cheap run and his whisper could have been heard by anyone else in the room if there had been anyone. “They don’t trust ya like I do.”

"Are you telling me Jack gave himself up to save you all and you just came and got me? Haven't figured out a plan to rescue him?" Will asked in shock.

“Yeah,” Gibbs returned. “We get you, then we got ta the port where they’re holding Jack then pillage around ‘til we find ‘im.”

"That's not a plan. There are way too many Navy ships berthed there. It's just a way to get us all killed," Will snapped. "We need a plan to get him out of there while keeping the Pearl safe to try to rescue him at sea if we can't rescue him on land."

“Well, guess it’s a good thing you’re here then,” Gibbs told him. “So, what’s the plan then?”

"You want me to… never mind I'll do it, just give me the rest of the night to come up with something then you can tell the crew if you like the plan. You're the one in charge right?" Will asked.

“I’m the one with the key to the rum locker,” Gibbs grinned. “Oh yeah, and the armoury, too. Guess that makes me in charge.”

"Well, if you're in charge you should doing more then waiting for someone else to figure out what to do," Will almost growled before calming his voice. "Sorry, that was out of line, but I can't believe Jack's locked up and you all haven't figured out what to do yet."

“We tried to figure it out,” Gibbs insisted. “We’re pirates. Thought comin’ in there with guns blazin’ would be enough. Jack’s the one who comes up with the plans.”

"As long as you all are willing to do what it takes to get him back. Jack should really have someone else on board to handle stuff like this," Will said quietly. "Get me some paper and a pen before you go. I need to sketch the port as well as I remember it before I start planning lines of attack."

Gibbs walked over to a desk that was in a shambles. “I used this here desk ta write that note. Oh, and as for gettin’ someone else with brains around here, that’s why Jack was sendin’ for you.”

"I'm just a blacksmith," Will said as he started to draw up a list of what he needed in his mind. "Check and see if we have any sails that aren't black, and if anyone knows where to find some Royal Navy uniforms. We may go in disguised."

“Don’t got any spare sails,” Gibbs answered. “As for the uniforms… we got a few of those, some priest cassocks and ladies dresses.”

"Work on getting us some sails then, tonight," Will said. "If we liberate them from another ship make sure the other crew won't be able to tell anyone about us for at least three or four days."

“Aye, aye, sir,” Gibbs said and wandered off.

 

Will had heard the sounds of a battle in the midst of his sleep that night. He'd drawn out as much of the plan as he could but finally he needed some sleep. He was glad no one bothered him because that meant whatever they had raided for sails hadn't posed a real threat. He woke up for real with the rising sun and stumbled out of Jack's cabin to see the sails being switched out for some dark blue ones that had been hastily resized.

“We got us some uniforms, Mr. Turner,” Gibbs said, tugging at a uniform he was wearing that was far too tight on him.

"Good. I'm going to need five men to go ashore with me. Even like this, the Pearl can't be around port too long. You'll wait four hours then head to port and wait for us. The skiff's gonna be left behind most likely but if we have time we'll load it up before taking off," Will said.

“Do we get ta slaughter as many navy dogs as we can?” Gibbs asked gleefully. He was getting the general gist of the plan, but sometimes the small details alluded him.

"You stick to the plan. No one draws any damn attention. After we have Jack back we can exact our revenge as much as he wants to," Will said as he looked over the preparations.

“Aye, aye, sir,” Gibbs said and then when he didn’t hear anything from the rest of the crew, he turned and shouted out, “I didn’t hear you lads!”

"Who da hell does this boy think he is?" one of the crewmembers yelled out. "Coming here and taking the caption's rum and cabin. It's not right."

“Yeah!” someone yelled after him, getting his courage up. “He married the Govenor’s daughter!”

Will and Gibbs both looked stunned at the comments, but Will recovered first. "I'm not married to that girl," he called back. "And you all weren't coming up with a plan to rescue Jack on your own. Once we get him back safely I'll leave if he wants me to." One hand was fingering the sword hanging from his belt while he talked.

“Jack sent for him,” Gibbs bellowed. He had started to develop loyalty to the boy after watching him come up with a plan that was sure to rescue their Captain. “Without Jack we’re lost. Pearl don’t sail for jus’ no one and you’re all is nothings.

"Any of you can't follow my plan say so now and we'll have it out," Will said as he pulled his sword a few inches out of its scabbard. "Cuz if one of you mutts screws up Jack's rescue I'll spend days slowly killing you."

“And if we don’t get him back?” one of the crewmembers challenged again.

"If we don't get him back I'll have died trying to save him, and you won't have to worry about me," Will answered.

“I’ll remember that!” was the answer. “If Jack don’t come back, you’ll pay.”

Will let that line of conversation drop. "I need five men who are willing to go ashore with me. It's going to be more dangerous then sitting on the boat and I need men that can fight and fit in some of the captured uniforms," he called out.

Gibbs quickly found crewmembers that fit into the uniforms and he could vouch for as some of the best fighters on the ship. They looked like a rag tag navy crew marooned for several days on a desert island, but from a distance they would pass.

"They'll do after they get cleaned up," Will said after giving each of them a once over. "You've got three hours to get them ready Mr. Gibbs, then I want to go over the plan with you one more time before we take off."

 

Will turned the corner of the jail and saw a dog sleeping just in front of Jack’s cell. “Does every jail have a damn dog?”

"Only the good ones, Willie," Jack said with a smirk as he jumped up and started to pace in front of the door. His eyes flicked quickly over his crewmen dressed in navy uniforms. "Uniforms are a nice touch, but I hope you don't expect me to wear one of those things."

“It was either that or dress like a woman,” Will answered, relieved to see Jack alive and relatively well.

"Rather wear a dress instead of one of those uniforms." Jack chuckled proudly as Will pulled out a crowbar and popped the lock on his cell. His chuckle blossomed into a full laugh when Will pulled a monk's robe out of a pack and tossed it to Jack. "You need plan all my rescues from now on."

“Figure you have experience impersonating men of the cloth,” Will said and moved over as Jack tugged on the cassock. He used the excuse of straightening the robe to touch Jack.

"Maybe you're a little more naughty then I thought, eh?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow before focusing on getting away. "All right, Will, lead the way out of here. I feel like celebrating my escape so we need to get back to my rum."

“Just keep your head down and your mouth shut,” Will warned, adjusting the hood of the monk’s robe again so that you couldn’t see Jack’s face. “If anyone asks us we tell them you’ve taken a vow of silence.”

Will was watching the position of the sun carefully as they made their way back to the skiff. They would be heading out to sea as the Pearl swept in to rescue them if the timing was down right. They were just getting in the skiff when they heard the alarm bell being rung back at the fort. "This is it," Will said quietly. "Time to see if all my planning paid off."

No one stopped the skiff as it made it's way to the masked Black Pearl. From the skiff, they could see random groups of navy men running around on shore without any seeming direction. When Jack saw the Black Pearl, he gasped, "What did ya do to my lady?"

"Made sure she could get to us without being spotted," Will snapped back. He couldn't believe Jack was complaining about some sails and a flag on the Pearl when Will had managed to break him out of prison so smoothly.

“Good enough plan, but she’s not happy about it,” Jack said. “Can hear her complaining from here.”

"After we're safely away you can do whatever you want, Jack. I was just here to make sure you escaped safely," Will said. "Might want to be careful for a while though, they seem to be focusing on you, and this escape is just going to make them madder."

Jack moved closer to Will on the small bench of the skiff. He wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulder and told him, “That’s what makes it all the more fun, luv.”

"Next time they might not wait to set you swinging, Jack. You've got to be more careful." Will raised his voice as they brushed up against the Pearl. "Looks like we're still in the clear men! Get the skiff up if have time."

“You’ll just have to stay around and keep me out of trouble,” Jack told Will just before he boarded the Pearl.

"Might want to talk to your crew about that first. Some of them didn't seem to think much of having me onboard and telling them what to do," Will said.

“Oi, listen up!” Jack called out loudly. If Will said there was a problem, then there was a problem. “We’ve gotta get the wind to our backs, but everyone should know the new first mate of the Black Pearl is Mr. Turner here.”

"Gov'ners pet comes and lords over us. We didn't need him to rescue you and now he's the first mate?" one of the men grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

“If ya didn’t need him, then why didn’t ya rescue your Capt’n by yourself?” Jack challenged.

"We were going to," the crewman answered sullenly. "Just couldn't agree on a plan, but mine would have worked. Just sink all the navy ships and get you out."

“Sink all the navy ships!” Jack parroted back, then he turned to Will. “My crew’s daft! Bloody idiots!”

"They did what they needed to. Just needed to give them a plan to follow," Will said. "I'd have had a lot more trouble rescuing you by myself."

“Well someone with a brain like Mr. Turner here,” Jack said and then tapped Will’s head. “Is worth more than the lot of ya.”

"Don't, Jack. They are your crew and I'm just someone that showed up and started telling them what to do," Will whispered. "There's no reason to make them feel bad."

“Ungrateful bastards,” Jack grunted. He was in pain, hungry, tired and sober… all of which led to him being irritable. “Gave myself up for them.”

Will nodded over at Gibbs, who was getting them far away from any traces of the navy now that the skiff was on board. "Everything's taken care of here, Jack. Let's get you to bed so you can get some sleep. Gibbs has the con and the crew can get Pearl back in fighting trim while you sleep."

“Want some rum,” Jack said sullenly. “They didn’t let me have any rum in there. What kinds of monsters deny a man his rum?”

"Come to bed and I'll get you some rum," Will said as he pulled Jack toward the cabin.

“I’m going to bed!” Jack called out. He didn’t want his crew to think he was thankless for his rescue. “Good job with librating your Capt’n. Double rum rations for one day once we’re safely out to sea, Mr. Gibbs.”

"Oh," Will said with a hint of embarrassment when they got into the cabin. "Gibbs had me staying in here so my stuff is all over. I can get all my gear together while you have some rum and I'll be out of here by the time you're ready for bed."

“Why would ya do that?” Jack asked, already sprawled out on the bed. He lifted his shirt and sniffed it, making a face. “Do I smell, luv?”

"Well, yeah, you've been locked up, but that's not the point. This is your cabin and I'm just the man who took over your ship for a day," Will answered.

“Was on my way to ask if ya wanted to try your hand at pirating,” Jack told him.

"I didn't just show up to save you. Plus, there's really no way for me to go back now. I kinda closed those doors when I left. That's why I'm just asking to move my stuff below decks, not to get dropped off at the nearest port," Will said.

“Don’t want you to move your stuff,” Jack said. “I want you to stay right here.”

"You want me to stay in your cabin? Just because I had the plan to save you doesn't mean you have to treat me any different then the rest of the crew, Jack. I really don't mind sleeping below decks. A bed is a bed after all."

“It’s not my bed,” Jack said and then sighed heavily. His head flopped back onto the pillow.

"Here I'm arguing with you and you just want to sleep. Let me get you some rum, and do you want to take a bath or just go to bed?" Will asked. "I can sleep in here tonight if it makes you feel better. I'll get just some bedding from the floor."

“The floor’s not my bed either,” Jack said. This time he moved over and left enough room on the bed for another person to lie next to him. “Don’t want ya below deck or on the floor. Want ya here with me.”

"Okay," Will said as he handed over a mug of rum. "You drink your rum and take a bath. If you still want me to sleep in here for tonight I will."

Jack drank half of the mug and ended up closing his eyes in delight. "Now that hits the spot. So, did ya miss me Will?"

"Was afraid we wouldn't get there in time. I had a plan to rescue you at sea, but I knew that was going to be a lot riskier. And, of course I missed you. I came to rescue you didn't I?" Will asked.

“Yes, you did,” Jack answered in a low purr. He was much happier now that he had finished nearly all of his rum. A bath was also sounding like a good idea, so he set his mug down and started to strip off his shirt.

"I'll go get someone to help me get a bath ready for you," Will said as he started backing out of the room.

“Don’t be gone too long…” Jack was already smiling to himself, planning on getting Will into that tub as well. After all, bathwater needed to be shared after all that effort.

It didn't take Will long to get a warm bath drawn for Jack. He had gotten water all over his clothes when one of the crewmen had spilled a bucket all over him. Will was half sure it was on purpose, but he needed a reason to get out of his navy uniform anyway. He headed back to the cabin to change his clothes and let Jack know the bath was ready.

Jack was as naked as the day he was born when Will walked in. He had also found the bottle of rum and was drinking directly from it. “Are ya gonna get out of the terrible uniform now?”

"Yes, I am. Now go take your bath, Jack. You need to get some sleep."

“Not a child, Willie,” Jack protested with a slight pout. When he started to walk, he stumbled a bit. “Damn Pearl’s mad at me for leaving her… only reason why my footing would be so unsure…”

Will resisted the urge to point out that it could have been the amount of rum Jack had drunk on an empty stomach. "Here, I'll get ya over to the bath," Will said as he moved to help Jack. He was bare-chested, but figured his pants weren't too wet and didn't look too bad.

Jack wrapped his arm around Will’s waist and then leaned over to whisper in Will’s ear. “They’ll see one reason to keep ya around,” Jack said. “You’re easy on the eyes.”

"Jack, don't say that," Will hissed as his eyes darted around to make sure no one had overheard. "I definitely don't want them thinking I'm the new ship's entertainment."

“Might not hurt if they knew ya were mine… I mean, thought ya were mine,” Jack corrected himself. “They would behave themselves.”

"I couldn't lie to everyone like that," Will said with a worried smile. "I'd never stop blushing. I'm sure they'll accept me without you having to pretending to bed me."

“Pretending… right,” Jack said, drawing out the last word. His poor Will was a little thick when it came to sex. He’d been too thick to notice that his so-called undying love for Elizabeth Swann was only misplaced puppy love.

"You did mean pretending, right? Because I didn't mean... you don’t' have too.. I didn't expect…" Will trailed off.

“Let’s save this lil’ talk for after our bath and when you can have a little rum,” Jack said with a smile.

"Our bath?" Will gulped out instinctively before quieting down. He was pretty sure he could make Jack behave and he just needed a night to sleep everything off. Once Jack woke up in the morning everything would be back to normal and Will could move below.

“Yeah, our bath,” Jack agreed, climbing into the wooden tub noisily.

"There's really not room for two in there," Will said with a critical look at the tub. "Why don't I just wash you off while the water's still warm." When he saw Jack's pout start, he raced to head off whatever Jack was going to say. "Then you can wash me right quick and we can get you to bed."

“Well, maybe…” Jack agreed reluctantly and sat down in the water. His hand played over the surface of the water like a little kid. “Just don’t get my hair wet, it just messes with me braids.”

Will grinned to see Jack acting like a kid. "I'll be careful," he said as he lathered up a rag to wash Jack with.

Jack loved to have Will touching him and started to talk randomly as his hand continued to splash through the water. “Used to have this little toy ship when I was a kid… I think me dad made it for me.”

"I had one of those too," Will whispered. "It was ugly as sin. I made it myself, but played with it for hours in streams, puddles, anywhere I could find." He was thoroughly cleaning Jack while he talked and was surprised how natural it felt.

“Didn’t play with your… sword?” Jack asked with a wicked smile. “Would’ve figured you for a toy sword.”

"No, I know how to handle a sword, but never really played with them," Will said innocently. "I have more fun making them."

“We’ll you’ve certainly made one now,” Jack chuckled and wave his hand down at his erection.

Will turned a deep shade of red and pulled his hands out of the tub. He just stared at Jack, not sure what to say as all Jack's veiled comments suddenly made sense.

“Willie…” Jack purred in low whisper. “If I get out of the tub like this…”

"Your tired, Jack, and feeling weird because you were just rescued. I'm not going to take advantage of you," Will said. "Why don't you take care of that in your cabin while I take my bath."

“We’re on the deck,” Jack reasoned. “The crew’s seen ya touching me. They’ll know I got this from you.”

"You want me take care of this?" Will asked incredulously. "You're not going to get mad at me tomorrow?" He was still almost in shock from where the conversation had gone. He knew he liked Jack, but he'd never really thought of Jack like that.

“Have I ever really been mad at ya, luv?” Jack asked, reaching out to grab Will’s hand and dragging it back under the cooling water to rest on his thigh.

"Hard to tell with you sometimes," Will said as he moved his hand up Jack's thigh to touch him. He bit back a hiss at the smooth feel of Jack's cock. It was warmer then the surrounding water and he liked the way Jack bucked into his touch immediately.

“I’m very stoic,” Jack said in that tone where at least you believed he believed what he was saying. He also groaned lightly at Will’s touch.

"That's not the problem," Will said as he focused at least partially on the conversation. "It's just hard to tell when you're being serious sometimes."

“I’m serious when I say I want ya to touch me,” Jack groaned.

Will didn't say anything as he started stoking Jack. The angle made it awkward. He never really had to think about what he was doing when he was beating himself off, but doing it to someone else made him think about every movement as he made it.

Despite all of his tall tales, it had been a long time since anyone had touched him. When he was on the search for Barbossa, money was scarce and food with a side of rum took precedence over a whore. So what if he tended to flirt and get their hopes up? That was probably why he was slapped so damn often.

Will finished Jack off faster then he expected then frowned as he looked at the water in the tub. "Guess I'll take a bath some other time," he said as he stood up and grabbed a towel for Jack. "I'll clean up here while you go back to the cabin."

“Thought my balance was off a bit before, well, it’s even worse now,” Jack said, clutching to Will’s shoulder. “You’ll have to help me back. Only way, I’m afraid.”

"Jack, you're trying to take advantage of me," Will laughed. He knew his nervousness was showing as inappropriate humour, but he couldn't help being worried by how normal Jack was acting.

“Me?” Jack tried to look aghast. “But luv, I’m a pirate…”

"Are you arguing for or against my position there?" Will asked with a laugh as he pushed Jack toward the cabin while he was talking. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Go drink some more rum and maybe eat something."

“You could always take advantage of me…” Jack did a little spin before he entered his cabin. “I’m quite irresistible.”

After seeing a few of the crew looking at him curiously, Will flushed beet red again and made sure to avoid everyone's eyes while he let the tub drain out into the ocean. Once he'd rinsed it out and cleaned the area up he made his way over to the cabin.

Will took a deep breath and entered the cabin. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. It wasn’t like he was expecting Jack to jump him… well, not particularly, but seeing the pirate passed out on his bed in just his towel hadn’t crossed his mind.

He got Jack under the blankets on the bed then looked around the room. He was not going to sleep in Jack's bed, but he wasn't sure if he should leave the room. Finally he grabbed some bedding and lay down on the floor next to the bed.

Jack woke up to the gentle rocking of his beautiful lady which was ever so much more comforting than the hard jail cell floor. But his cold bed was filled only with him and leaning over the side, he confirmed that there was a lovely warm body sleeping on the floor. That wouldn’t do.

"Willie, didn't I tell you to sleep in my bed?" Jack asked as he shook Will hard enough to wake him up. "Get your ass up here."

“Jack…” Will whined softly. “I was sleeping.”

"So get up here and sleep," Jack said, tugging on Will's hand.

“Fine, but only to shut you up,” Will grumbled as he climbed into the bed.

"Remind me to show you another way to shut me up," Jack mumbled, half asleep, as he pulled Will against his chest. "It involves your pretty cock and my even prettier mouth around it."  
“Damn it, Jack,” Will sighed with frustration. He had been asleep, but now his cock was more than awake and demanding attention at Jack’s provocative statement.

"Sleep now, have fun in the morning," Jack said, wrapping himself around Will even more.

 

Will woke up most pleasurably to Jack sucking his cock. How Jack had managed to let go of the bear hug he’d had Will ensconced in most of the night and suck down Will’s cock like that without waking him up was a mystery.

Jack was smirking around Will's cock at the pretty noises his boy was making. It didn't take long at all after Will woke up before Will's body tensed and he came in Jack's mouth. "Now, Willie, see why it's so much better to sleep in the bed?" Jack asked as he crawled back up Will's body.

“Bed is good,” Will managed to croak out. What Will was focused on was Jack’s own hard cock. He had touched it yesterday, but now he wanted to taste it.

Jack could tell where Will's attention was and twisted around so Will was on top. "Anything you want to take care of before we get up?" Jack purred.

"Jack, shut up," Will said nervously. "I might be returning the favour here, but if you keep talking I'm going to end up too nervous to do anything."

Jack promptly clamped on hand over his mouth and then looked down at his cock, then at Will’s pretty mouth. “See, I shut up,” Jack mumbled through his fingers.

Will was too nervous to react to Jack's playing and took a deep breath before trying to inhale jack's cock all at once. He had no clue what he was doing, but he felt like he owed it to Jack. He really wanted to do it too, but he wasn't quite admitting that to himself yet.

Jack wasn’t surprised when Will choked, trying to take it all at once. He reached down and petted the side of Will’s face. “Easy, luv,” Jack crooned in a voice with no hint of mischief. “Just take a little to start.”

"It didn't look that hard when you did it," Will pouted.

“That’s because I’m a big slut,” Jack chuckled. “You’ll learn soon enough.”

"I told you to be quiet," Will hissed. "You've been in charge since I rescued you, but I'm in charge now."

Now Jack got a completely serious look on his face and caressed Will’s cheek again lovingly. “You’ve always been in charge. Couldn’t get ya outta my mind… still can’t.”

Will moved up and gave Jack an almost chaste kiss. "That's nice," he said after the kiss. "But, Jack, you're still talking." Will was not sure what had gotten into him, but he was enjoying acting like this.

Jack clamped his hand over his mouth for a second time and then motion with his free hand as if to say, ‘See, I’m not talking’ again.

This time, Will went slowly. He licked all around Jack's cock, getting it wet before he moved to slowly take Jack into his mouth. Jack enjoyed the sweet torture, but kept his hand over his mouth the entire time. Even when he came, he tried to muffle his cries.

Settling back on his heels, Will had a satisfied smirk on his face for an instant, then he realized what had just happened and started blushing furiously. "Um, I should go get food or talk to Mr. Gibbs or something," he stammered as he headed for the door, not remembering he was naked.

“Willie, I don’t mind when I walk around in me stalkers, but I won’t have you doing the same,” Jack called out. “You’re far too pretty for that. Though it’d be one way to get the crew to like you…”

Will yelped and jumped back into the bed, pulling a blanket over himself. "Jack, where did you hide my clothes?" he asked once he was all covered up.

“What clothes?” Jack feigned innocence. “The rats must’ve stole them. Damn lil’ buggers.”

"Let me guess, I'm going to be wearing your clothes?" Will asked, fighting a grin. Jack could be annoying as hell, but even his attempts to be subtle were too open to really take offence to.

Jack stretched on the bed and yawned, then laid his arm possessively on Will’s chest. “For the best, really Willie. Thought you had better taste when I saw you with that lovely hat last time, but that outfit you were wearing was dreadful. You’re a pirate now. You need something with more style!”

"So you want to keep me even if not all the crew wants me around? That could cause problems you know," Will said.

“Need a new crew anyways,” Jack answered with a shrug. “They’re easy to replace. You’re not.”

"But they…." Will's voice trailed off as he really thought about what was going on. He was always doing the right thing and putting other people first. "Okay, I'd like to learn to become a pirate. Have you train me how to be a good pirate."

“Now you’re reading my mind, Willie…”


End file.
